


love at first sight

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, The Beatles - Freeform, Winter, bad, it's bad but yknow what can you expect, kind of pretentious, sure, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on love at first sight by the brobecks !kyungsoo looks like a complete and total dork and chanyeol thinks he’s in love.





	love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed because of who i am as a person  
> way too short but i blame dallon weekes for making love at first sight so short ok it's his fault

_ could this be love at first sight, _

_ or should i walk by again? _

  
  
  


chanyeol first sees do kyungsoo in the university dining hall. he’s wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, holding an apple and a book in his hands. chanyeol is absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful he is. baekhyun leans on chanyeol, trying to get an idea of what he’s looking at.

 

“are you checking out do kyungsoo?”

 

“if by do kyungsoo you mean the cutest man i’ve ever seen in my entire life, then yes. do you know him?”

 

“not personally, no, but jongin does. actually, i think he’ll be at jongin’s party this weekend if you decide to come with me,” baekhyun wiggles his brows. he’s been trying to get chanyeol to come to that party all week so he can be a designated driver.

 

“fine. but we’re leaving at 12, no matter what you say,” chanyeol says, followed by baekhyun doing a little loser cheer for himself.

  
  
  


_ you’re photogenically dressed _

_ the conversation begins. _

  
  


chanyeol first meets kyungsoo at jongin’s christmas party. kyungsoo is wearing an ugly christmas sweater (per jongin’s request) with battery powered christmas lights attached to it. he looks like a complete and total  _ dork  _ and chanyeol thinks he’s in love.

 

chanyeol notices he hasn’t been drinking anything all night, instead sitting on jongin’s empty porch on his phone. chanyeol decides now might be the right time to finally start a conversation with him.

 

he opens up the door leading to the porch and takes the seat next to kyungsoo.

 

“sorry if i’m intruding. just needed to get away from all the… people,” he sighs.

 

“oh, don’t worry. i’m kinda doing the same thing. jongin told me this would be a small get together but there’s like 40 people here. i didn’t think that many people could even fit into our apartment. sorry, i didn’t even introduce myself. i’m do kyungsoo.”

chanyeol did not realize how deep his voice was. jesus christ, he could get used to hearing that.

 

“park chanyeol. and baekhyun told me the same thing, actually. i’m designated driver, too, so i can’t even drink to distract myself from being so overwhelmed.”

 

“i feel you, man. well, welcome to the patio slash balcony slash porch, i don’t know which of those is the correct term. i don’t have any drinks but i have some books and some apples if you want any.”

 

“i’ll have an apple, thank you, do kyungsoo.”

  
  


_ i need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor, _

_ but don't go out of your way and i won't talk anymore. _

 

 

it’s around 10pm when chanyeol calls kyungsoo, asking if he can stay at his place for the night. to be honest, he felt really bad because he knew kyungsoo probably wanted the weekend to himself, but he and baekhyun had a fight and honestly he could not stay in their dorm room that night.

 

kyungsoo happily invited him over and set up another bed on the floor for him.

 

“sorry i don’t have an air mattress or anything… unless you want to sleep in my bed you’re probably gonna have to sleep there,” kyungsoo sighs. “sorry you had a bad night, we can talk about it or we can just talk about something else, i dunno.”

 

“it’s okay. me and baekhyun just got in a little fight and i felt too bad to stay there tonight. sorry for just… calling you suddenly about it.”

 

“no worries, man. i’m gonna head to bed, if you need anything you can just wake me up or ask jongin, i’m sure he’ll be up all night.”

  
  
  


_ turn the lights off, _

_ i’m in love… _

 

chanyeol finds that kyungsoo is even more handsome when he’s doing something that he loves. he discovers this when they’re hanging out after class in chanyeol’s dorm room, kyungsoo was drinking his tea and reading his book peacefully, but chanyeol couldn’t help but to stare at him. 

 

“you good, chanyeol?” kyungsoo asks when he realizes chanyeol has sorta zoned out on him. chanyeol blinks twice.

 

“um, yeah, sorry. i got… distracted.” chanyeol mumbles. “what are you reading?”

 

and then chanyeol finds that kyungsoo is most handsome when  _ talking  _ about something he loves. chanyeol thinks he’s in love again, because he finds himself thinking that’d he’d love for kyungsoo to talk about him that way.

  
  


_ wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to kiss him? _

_ wouldn’t you like to, wouldn’t you like to dance with him? _

  
  


it happens in kyungsoo’s bedroom. kyungsoo’s fiddling with his record player, trying to find something good to listen to while they hang out. he finds a beatles record on his bookshelf and shows it to chanyeol, who smiles and nods.

 

they sit down and kyungsoo leans his head on the other’s shoulder, humming along to the music.

 

“kyungsoo?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“what would you say if i told you i like you?”

 

kyungsoo hums, thinking. “dance with me, chanyeol.” 

 

confused, chanyeol stands up as  _ if i fell  _ begins playing. he can’t help but think kyungsoo is about to kick him out of the apartment. he’s scared that he’s just ruined everything.

 

chanyeol puts his hands on kyungsoo’s waist, while kyungsoo puts his on chanyeol’s shoulders. “do you trust me?” kyungsoo asks.

 

“yes,” chanyeol says. “i trust you.”

 

kyungsoo leans in to press his lips to chanyeol’s gently. chanyeol’s eyes fly open, because he honest to god believed he was about to get kicked out. he closes his eyes and kisses back after a few moments. he’s so nervous and he knows kyungsoo can probably tell, but he’s so distracted by kyungsoo and his lips that he can’t find it in himself to care.

 

“i like you too, park chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> bleh


End file.
